I Can't Swim
by Someone Say Titans
Summary: An AU in which the 104th trainee squad, or, 104th high school graduating class, all go to the friendly neighborhood swimming pool. Two adults have been elected to keep an eye on the teens, but it is quickly discovered that one of the chaperones doesn't know how to swim.


AN: I just recently fell in LOVE with Shingeki No Kyojin (Jean's my favorite :3). I just happened to have the Free! theme stuck in my head and then I came up with this little thing. Might make it a multi chapter- that's sort of what I'm planning. (An Arena of Titans is on hiatus, by the way. Just in case anyone was wondering.)

﹌﹌﹌

Chapter One: Hurry up, Jaeger!

﹌﹌﹌

"Hey! Jean!" Eren Jaeger grunted as he swung an overflowing bag of brightly colored pool noodles over his shoulder, "Have you seen Mikasa's sunglasses?"

Jean was on the other half of the bedroom, applying sunscreen to his back in preparations for leaving to the neighborhood pool. Marco was standing in front of him, patiently waiting for the sunscreen.

Jean looked over past Marco's freckled shoulder and frowned.

"Check up your ass!"

Marco frowned at Jean as he pulled a t-shirt over his head. "You know," he began, "You and Eren haven't been getting along lately," he paused to rub the back of his neck and glance at Jean's sarcastic face, "I mean more than usual."

The door to the small room suddenly swung open and hit the wall with a bang, causing everyone to jump slightly. Armin was standing on the outside excitedly, an ecstatic grin plastered on his face, tinting his cheeks the color of roses.

"Ehheh, Eren? Mikasa found her sunglasses. Sasha was sitting on them."

Jean slapped the bottle of sunscreen into Marco's hand carelessly and stood up. "Well Jaeger, looks like it wasn't up your ass. It was up Sa-"

"Jean, be nice!"

Marco slapped him on the arm with the sunscreen, making a small slapping noise echo. Upon seeing Jean's perturbed reaction, he smiled triumphantly and popped open the cap.

Armin ripped the sunscreen from Marco's hand, interrupting the freckled teen for the third time. "You can put that on when we get there! For now, we gotta get to the pool!" He exclaimed happily, bouncing with his words.

Eren shifted the bag's weight on his shoulder. Despite being full of foam pool noodles, it had gotten quite heavy over time. "I'm with Armin," a smile played on his lips, "Can we get the heck outta here and make it to the pool already?" Armin nodded. "You guys are the only ones not in the car! Everyone's waiting!"

Eren then remembered who else was going with them. It was originally supposed to be a high school class trip, but two other people happened to be coming with them. Hr gulped audibly.

"L-levi?! Is he-?"

Armin nodded frantically. Marco stepped toward the door. "Then by all means, lets hurry!"

﹌﹌﹌

Levi crossed and recrossed his legs in the front seat of the van. A "mom-van", the way Connie had put it. Sitting in the "mom-van" without the engine running was basically like being put into a human microwave. He mentally reminded himself not to give Eren the keys so that he could turn on the air conditioning and get rid of his sweaty state.

"Does anyone know what could be taking the others so long?" Levi droned loud enough so that the passengers in the back seat of the car could hear. A few answers piped up.

"Maybe Armin slipped in sunscreen again?"

"Eren's probably just lost the pool noodles."

"Are you sure they aren't all dead?"

Levi pressed his fingers to his temples and closed his eyes at the last remark. "No," he sighed, "They aren't dead." He swallowed hard and mumbled to himself, "Hurry up, Jaeger."

Four figures busted from the front door of the house and sped towards the van. Sasha leaned over the front seat and grinned. "Oh! Here they are!" Connie poked his finger around the front passenger seat and tapped the other adult lightly. "Hange, wake up. They're back."

Hange awoke with a jolt and threw her dark blue sunglasses from her head, causing them to fly from their perch and nail Levi in the forehead.

"Watch it, Shit-Glasses."

The back door to the van slid open and in piled Eren, Jean, Marco, and Armin. Eren tossed the keys to Levi.

"Ready..?"

Levi put on a sarcastic tone and adjusted his seat belt (for what seemed like the fiftieth time) to adapt to his short figure. He started the engine and turned around backwards to pull out of the driveway.

﹌﹌﹌

The van rolled up into the empty pool parking lot. Before the car had even come to a complete stop, Eren clambered over Jean and Marco and jumped into the center of the car over the farthest seats to the front and landed directly into Sasha's lap.

"Eah! Eren, what are you-!"

Eren swung open the car door and climbed out onto the blacktop, nearly getting flattened by a red truck pulling into the space next to the van. He frantically hopped onto the sidewalk to avoid being run over. Two boys came from the front seats of the truck.

"Bertoldt! Reiner!"

While Eren was hurrying to apologize for jumping in front of the car, everyone else that was in the car with him had made it out, along with the three others that were in the back of the truck.

"Annie! Ymir and Christa! Glad you could make it."

Sasha and Connie exchanged high fives with Ymir and Christa, and Annie merely nodded at Mikasa and Levi. Marco leaned towards Jean slightly and turned to whisper in his ear, "Annie was the one who was in that cult... right?" Jean nodded slowly.

Hange threw her arms around Levi, who's eyes darkened at her touch. "Let's just get to the pool already! Why are we still standing around outside?" Levi lifted her arms off of his shoulders with his thumb and forefinger and averted his eyes to the entrance to the pool.

"I agree with Shitty-Glasses. It's better than standing out here getting sunburnt."


End file.
